Sharon
by Lestat De Lioncout
Summary: A new girl comes into the instatute. Is she friend or fow? And why is she hitting it off so well with Rogue? And if no one review I will have no more chapters!


Here is another X men fic!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Up we go, there's a good girl, now how did you fall?" The kind man asked. Sharon just looked at him, then it hit. The lust, the blood.. Sharon, looked at her kill, and then burst with tears. She had killed again. This was her third and final kill. No more! She ran into the forest with great speed and agility. Once she was safe from the city she threw off her trench coat and spread her wings and jumped in to the air soaring. She felt at last the peace she only gets when she is in the air.  
  
**In the X-Jet**  
  
"Lover Scott, she is almost in sight" Professor X told him. "She is almost insight"  
  
That morning Professor X had detected a new mutant and was now trying to find her.  
  
"There, that orange and black bird! No that isn't a bird, Oh Dear, we have a problem. Jean I need you to levitate your self out and talk to her." He commanded  
  
"Yes sir" She answered.  
  
**In the air**  
  
"Hi" Jean said right next to the girl. She had Tiger striped all along her body, as well as a pair of large black hawk wings from her back.  
  
"AHH what are you doing up here? How can you fly, and how come you aren't afraid?" Sharon said.  
  
"Why would I be afraid, I am just like you are?" Jean gave her one of those comforting smiles.  
  
"Would you like to come inside? It is a lot warmer and quieter." Jean said, now getting cold.  
  
"Inside where, we are in the middle of the air if you haven't noticed." Sharon said.  
  
"Jean to Scott, turn the clocking of for a minute we are coming in." Just as she said that a giant jet appeared under them.  
  
"AHH where did that come from?" Sharon said surprised again.  
  
"Oh that has been there for a while, come on in" Jean levitated down into where the top would be.  
  
"We are getting the opener fixed so wait here on top for Kurt to get you can't miss him, he is blue." Jean said. Right then a young girl popped her head through the walls of the jet. Then her hand came through and pulled Jean in. Then a bright blue thing appeared right in front of her and it lost his balance and slipped then clung onto her as they where swept of the jet.  
  
"AAHHHH Ve are all going to die!!!" The blue boy said. Sharon already liked him. He was different like her.  
  
"We aren't going to die; if you get your hands of my wings I will fly us back to the top of the jet." She said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh, sorry" The boy moved his hands and she flew them both back to the top of the jet.  
  
"Now how do we get inside?" She said  
  
"Oh that is easy." and pop Kurt teleported them in.  
  
"OKAY PEOPLE, WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Girl going through walls, blue boys, and a girl who can float, what the hell is this?!" Sharon said now exhausted from all of the commotion."  
  
"Language Ms. Porter we have younger people then you in this get." A bald man in a wheel chair said.  
  
"How did you know my name?" She said now afraid  
  
"Do not worry Sharon we are only here to help. We are just like you. We all have certain X genes in our bodies that make us a little more advanced then the human species. We are mutants. And if you are willing we would like to take you to my home, where is help train mutants with there powers. You will also go to school." He said  
  
"Umm.Since I got no where else to go, I guess that will be okay." Sharon said, now curious about the place.  
  
"Do you need to inform your parents?" The man said  
  
"Nope, they don't care about me. I ran way weeks ago, and no one has come looking. So where is this place?" Sharon said, now exited  
  
"We are headed there now. Let me introduce ourselves. The man driving it Scott, This I Jean, you already met her, Kitty and Kurt are over there talking. And I am Charles Xavier. And welcome to my school for Gifted Youngsters." They had just landed and Sharon saw that the place was huge!  
  
"The first person I want you to meet it Logan. He is a lot like you."  
  
*Logan could you come here, I want you to meet one of the new students. I want you to be her private teacher.*  
  
*Alright Charles I am coming up*  
  
"He will be here shortly, In the meantime how old are you?"  
  
"I am 17 almost 18. If I went to school I would be in the 12th grade." Sharon said, now calmer.  
  
"Alright then. Ah here is Logan, Logan this is our new student Sharon" Sharon just stared. He was so much like her. He was so much animal, like her. Ooh and he smelled delicious!  
  
"Hi" She said  
  
"Hi kid." He was amazed. He continued to inhale her beautiful sent. Better then anyone he had ever net before.  
  
"Well, Logan could you show her to her room then Logan. Why don't you put her in 117?" Charles said.  
  
"No way Charles, that is my room, I can't have a girl in there." Logan said now getting angry, she could smell it on him like it was perfume.  
  
"Logan we have a shortage of rooms. The only other person who has an empty room in Shriek, but that is for obvious reasons. Now you either let her sleep in your room, or you tell her she has to go."  
  
* And she stays!*  
  
"Alright kid, come with me" He said in a now pouts kind of way. Submission didn't fir him; he should be the lone wolf that he is.  
  
"Umm, so what is this place like?" Sharon said, trying to make small talk.  
  
"Uh.well we got a lot of kids here, so you should make friends fast." Logan said drifting off  
  
'All I want is you baby' Sharon thought.  
  
As they got to the room she saw it was pretty big. It had two beds, a couple windows to brighten up the place, and the smell of a mans den. She sniffed it all in and boy did she love it  
  
'Maybe it won't be so bad here after all'.  
  
***The Next morning***  
  
Sharon woke up not knowing where she was then as she took a deep breath in she inhaled Logan's sent. A perfect hay to start you day! Sharon walked down stairs to find the kitchen to the left of the staircase. She walked in to find a line.  
  
'Oh great' She thought. Once she was next a big poof of smoke appeared, and Kurt appeared in front of, who she now remembered was Kitty, who was in front of her.  
  
"KURT!" Kitty yelled "No cutting in line, I have, like been waiting her for, like, 40 minutes" After she said that Kitty phased through Kurt and got her breakfast.  
  
Once Sharon got her Breakfast she had found that all the seats, at Kitty and Kurt's table were taken and the only one empty was next to a girl with black hair and a white stripe in front.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Sharon asked. The girl looked up then said,  
  
"No, it isn't, are you new here?"  
  
"Yea I am, I am Sharon" Sharon held our a striped hand.  
  
"I am Rogue"  
  
The two ate together in silence for a while, so Sharon struck up a conversation.  
  
"Are Kurt and Kitty always like that?" Sharon asked, after Kitty phased through him to get the milk.  
  
End of chapter 1!!!! HOOARY! You must review or there will be no more new chapters!  
  
hehe 


End file.
